I Promise
by Possiblepotato
Summary: Beca and Chloe found themselves drained around each other from a lack of communication. They were constantly running from eachother, but somehow they always snapped back like a rubber band. But every time they snapped back, they brought back thousands of new cracks. They couldn't go on like this. And they didn't, this time they had come to an end.


Beca stared blankly at the wooden floorboards as she sat on their living room couch, well, now Beca's couch. This was all so surreal to her, that the two of them had come to an end.

When she and Chloe were still together, she constantly felt compressed and not valued, but this feeling certainly wasn't any way better. It was like she had been shredded to thousands of pieces that had been spread around and jumped on.

" Helloo? Earth to Beca? Did you hear me? " Chloe asked panting. " Have you seen my flower vase, the blue one with the engravings? " She carried on picking up the boxes filled with her stuff and moving them around.

Beca looked at Chloe, searching. She was searching for something, a sign saying that there was still hope. Oh how she was going to miss those blue eyes, and kissing those soft lips, their showers togeth-, her train of thoughts were cut off by Chloe.

" Thanks much, Beca. " Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. Beca felt her chest ache. " Uhmm yeah it's there under the tv stand. " She answered defeatedly.

Beca looked as the red headed woman bent down to pick up the vase. She saw a small smile form on Chloe's lips.

" What's so funny? " Beca questioned bluntly. Chloe looked at her with the biggest grin. " Just, do you remember the first time my mom came over to our- this apartment? "

Beca knew where this story was going and she tilted her head forward, she still felt embarassed about this story, although it had happened over two years ago.

"Yeah my mom came over and she was looking at our pictures on the shelf we used to have here an this vase was on it and she-she-" Chloe started laughing. " She picked up a pair of your thongs from on top of it and she said 'well seems like you two have been sinning here' and you went bright red while my mom laughed her ass off at your reaction. "

Now Chloe was full out laughing at the memory, accompanied by a few of Beca's chuckles. " Yeah, it's still as embarrassing, please don't bring it up anymore. "

Chloe just gave her a smirk and packed the vase in a cardboard box saying 'fragile'.

Beca heard some bottles clanking in the kitchen that Chloe had disappeared in and yelled. " Stealing my booze now ? I'll be needing that later. " Beca knew very well the only thing that she would be accompanied tonight would be good ol' Jack.

" No, not stealing your precious alcoholic beverages, just stealing my mother's glasses if you will. " Chloe said in a kind-hearted way. She packed the last of the glasses and sealed the box with tape and tapped the top of the box.

" Okay, so these are the last boxes, now I officially have no reason to come creeping here, like, in the shower, for example. " Chloe said light heartedly, sparking up the memory of how Chloe once barged in on her showering in college.

Beca forced a smile, while leaning on the back of the sofa. "Well, my shower is always free for you m'lady. " She said sarcastically.

" You are impossible, Beca. " Chloe answered back.

The moving men passed by them carrying the brown boxes and Beca sighed. " Well, let's get you outta here, shall we? "

Chloe started making her way to the front door of the apartment but was briskly followed by Beca, who quickly grabbed her hand before she exited the house. The feeling of their fingers intertwining made Beca's stomach drop.

Chloe was a bit flustered by the sudden contact, but didn't pull her hand away, but rather gave it a reassuring squeeze. " Beca, it's going to be okay, we are going to be okay. "

Chloe pulled Beca into her embrace for one last time, and she spoke, with not really believing in what she was saying. " This is better for both of us, you have to believe that. " She continued. " We tried and tried, only hurting each other more every time. Shit happens, Beca, and it happened to us, hard. "

Beca looked up to Chloe as she let go of her. " Yeah, I guess. But I'll see you around? Come and swing by Mikes sometime? I'll let you hear all of my mixes. "

Mikes was the name of a very well respected music production company that Beca worked full time for. They mixed music for different occasions, events and they sometimes worked some nights at clubs that had requested them. They also worked with very well know artists.

Beca had gotten lucky to get a job from there right after she graduated college, and it paid good too, for doing what she loved, which was making music.

" Of course we'll see each other! But Beca, I-I don't think-" she sighed. " I just want some space to clear my mind and just get myself together. " Chloe answered as she ducked her head. She actually really wanted their relationship to work between the two of them, and she wanted nothing more than to continue the embrace between them, hold her and make it all better, but the two of them had come to this conclusion together, it was better for everyone.

" But I gotta go, Aubrey is waiting for me already at my place, so I better get going, you know what a freak she is with timing. "

Beca gave her a forced smile and she chuckled lightly. " Well that I know for sure. Send her my best. "

Beca had never really gotten along with Chloe's best friend Aubrey, but she respected her for Chloe's sake. Aubrey was just that type of uptight that Beca couldn't stand. But she was happy for Chloe. She was happy for her, because she knew that Chloe would be okay, because Aubrey was there for her, no matter what happened.

Chloe pranced out of the apartment, but stopped and turned around after a few steps and she waited for a couple of seconds before she lifted her gaze to see Beca standing in the doorway. " And Beca, we are gonna stay friends. I promise. "

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up a bit as she quickly continued her way. _Friends. Why dis she have to say that_ , Chloe thought. But then she realized that that was what they were from now on, _friends._

Beca felt her heart beating faster as she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. _Friends._ Beca scoffed as she opened the glassed door of the cabinet. " What the- " Beca saw a pink post it note sticked on to a bottle of Jack.

'Take it easy on the Jack, okay?' Beca shook her head as she grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass. Chloe must've slipped the note there when she was looking for the glasses. _Why would she even care?_

Oh only if Beca had known.


End file.
